


Tomorrow Your Mouth On Mine

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [3]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021, The Eroticism of Calligraphy, Thirsty AF Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Hao likes to send them cards.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Kudos: 2





	Tomorrow Your Mouth On Mine

Tamao opens her diary and immediately slams it shut. She knows what’s in there, though she only saw it for less than a second. “Conchi, Ponchi,” she orders, “go check on Hana.”

They groan and grumble but they go, and Tamao is mercifully left alone. She has quickly learned it’s better to read those strange letters alone.

This one is no different. Hao’s elegant calligraphy is there, with each stroke sensual, each word its own tease, and flashes of heat course through her. Memories of times spent in lace and leather. Hao pushing into her. Jeanne’s eyes rolling back in her head. Sweet promises exchanged, words of desire and challenge.

Just reading it causes a surge of heat to go through her, and she carefully takes hold of the card, between two fingers as if it could burn. She then flips to the end of her diary, where there isan eveloppe full of these, and gropes for her phone.

It doesn’t take long for Jeanne to respond.

“Hey there. How are you doing?”

Her voice is sleepy and mumbling. It must be the small hours of the morning where she is, and Tamao could feel guilty, only the words are still in her head. Tempting. Warm.

“I miss you,” she admitted. “Could we get together soon?”

Jeanne audibly smiles on the other end of the line. “You got one too, didn’t you?”

“I… yes.” She flushes, all alone in her room. The words flash behind her eyelids. How did he know she spent today with a plug to distract herself from her loneliness?

_I’m the Shaman King_ , she can hear him say, as he fingers her just the right way to make her cry out. _I know everything_.

Jeanne is talking.

“He can be very persuasive, can’t he? Say, how about we choose a place together, instead of emptying out the inn?”

Tamao glances to the door. It’s true, when they play they usually make sure to shoo out every guest, and find someone to watch over Hana. It will be no different this time, only the child won’t have to sleep out of his house for once.

Jeanne seems worried that she’s taking so long to respond. “You know I’ve missed you too, right? I don’t write cards like he does but I’m really looking forward to… to…”

“To sharing a bed,” Tamao finishes for her.

“To having your mouth on me,” Jeanne says, for once explicit. “To have you punishing my breasts.”

Tamao can hear her breathing on the phone. She can see it too. She wants it, too.

“Maybe we can make a real vacation out of it. A week or so.”

That ought to be a pipe dream. Hao could never get away from his responsibilities for an entire week, and neither can they. But if they shifted things around, tried hard… maybe?

“I would like that,” Jeanne says quietly.

Tamao smiles at her phone.

“Let me get my laptop,” her girlfriend says. “We can look for a place together.”


End file.
